


The Morning After Nationals

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, Canon Universe, Fluff, Humor, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "Are we sure it's not a dream?"This is weird. This is so weird. This is so, so, so—"Kageyama!"Kageyama jumps, staring at—at himself—no, atHinata. Staring at Hinata as himself, because, as unbelievable as it sounds… Hinata is inhis body.And he's in Hinata's.'--After sleeping together for the first time, Kageyama and Hinata wake up to find they've switched bodies. The two of them have to try and figure out what caused it; because there's no way in hell Kageyama is staying stuck as a shrimp for the rest of his life.





	The Morning After Nationals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2017 Kinktober #5: Body Swap.

The sun wakes Kageyama, hot and bright on his face, making him twitch his nose and scrunch his eyes closed tighter. He doesn't want to wake up—he doesn't want to leave last night behind. It had been the best night of his life.

Winning nationals had been good, definitely, yes—perfect, some might say. A win in their third year, no less. It felt amazing.

But the best part (because, unbelievably, there was a better thing than winning nationals), was what came afterwards.

Afterwards, Hinata had stayed over at his house. Afterwards, Hinata had climbed on top of him under the covers and kissed him and whispered that this was it—this moment was forever, and the two of them—they were forever, too.

Afterwards, Kageyama found out what it felt like to be inside Hinata for the very first time. Being together like that, Hinata wanting him like that—it really is better than winning at volleyball.

But now it's the next day. And the best part about forever is that it doesn't end, and so, slightly reluctantly, Kageyama squints open his eyes against the sunlight, and takes a look around.

The first thing he thinks is that he's still in his room, which is obviously normal, but things feel different. Like waking up in an unfamiliar place, except—that's his desk, and those are his weights, and that's his training regimen on the wall, so it's definitely _his_ room. So why does he feel this way?

He realizes that he's sleeping on the outside of the bed, which then strikes him as odd. He went to bed on the inside. Speaking of his bed, he realizes next that his toes aren't brushing against the footboard when he stretches—which they have ever since the middle of his second year. He rubs his eyes and scratches his belly and glances down and gets the first real jolt of surprise that morning.

Those aren't his briefs. They're Hinata's.

 _What the hell?_ he thinks. There's a weight over his hip, an arm, Hinata must have—somehow crawled over and behind him during the night, which is weird but not completely out of the realm of possibility for Hinata. He turns, to wake Hinata up and ask him all sorts of questions, like _why am I wearing your underwear,_ and _dumbass, it was my turn to be the big spoon._

He rolls over, and he freezes. Because the person lying behind him in his bed, cuddling him, still sound asleep, isn't Hinata.

It's him. Kageyama is staring into his own face.

He shouts. And that's when he really feels terror start to kick in. Because the _voice_ that comes out of his mouth isn't his own, but he'd recognize it anywhere.

The voice he screams in, that rouses his doppelganger (blue eyes flutter, then widen, and then the mouth drops open to answer his scream with one of their own) out of sleep—that voice is Hinata's.

*

They somehow manage to make it to school. Kageyama's head was not meant to handle this level of confusion; he feels like he's walking along on the ocean floor, crushed under the weight of bafflement.

"Are we sure it's not a dream?"

This is weird. This is so weird. This is so, so, _so—_

"Kageyama!"

Kageyama jumps, staring at—at himself—no, at _Hinata._ Staring at Hinata as himself, because, as unbelievable as it sounds… Hinata is in _his body._

And he's in Hinata's.

"What?" he hisses. He keeps having to fight the urge to clear his throat. He feels like a squeaky toy.

"It's not a dream?" Hinata asks again, still slightly panicked. Kageyama watchis his own face go through a series of alarmed facial expressions. His face just doesn't normally _do_ that.

"It can't be," Kageyama tells him. "I pinched you, like, twelve times."

"What are we going to do?!" Hinata wails, Kageyama's own voice rising comically.

"Why are _you_ upset?" Kageyama asks him.

"Why wouldn't I be upset?" Hinata asks.

"You're _me!"_ Kageyama says, at the same time Hinata says, "I'm _you!"_

They stare at each other, then say, again together, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"What's wrong with being me?" Kageyama demands. "You're _tall!"_

"I don't know how to be grumpy all the time!" Hinata says, poking him in the chest.

Kageyama glares up at him, which is terrible. The only person Kageyama is used to glaring up at is Tsukishima, which already conjures bad memories. Hinata has to crane his neck like this all the time? It's bullshit.

"Stop making that face with my face!"

"I'm not making a face!" Kageyama yells and then shushes Hinata angrily. Two girls from their class pass them on their way to the gym. They're staring. "I am _not_ grumpy all the time."

"You're grumpy _right now,"_ Hinata points out.

"Well, _obviously!"_

"Okay, _listen,"_ Hinata says, waving his hands all about, which is something Kageyama _never_ does. He's about to say so, but Hinata says. "Shh! No, okay. In two minutes, we are going to go into that gym, and we gotta make sure no one knows what happened."

"No one is _going_ to know what happened!" Kageyama says. "Which is worse! They're all going to think I suck at volleyball, it'll be the last thing anyone remembers about me!"

"Okay, first off, rude," Hinata says. "I do not suck at volleyball. Secondly, no one's going to think you suck at volleyball—because—I don't _suck_ at _volleyball!"_

Kageyama puts his face in his hands and sighs. "Let's just get this over with. We can say we both… didn't get a lot of sleep last night, or something."

"We can't say that!" Hinata whisper-shrieks. "What if they know we—we did it?!"

"There's like, ten other things that could—wait." Kageyama grabs for Hinata's shoulder, and misses, because he's not used to having such short arms. "What if that's the reason this happened?"

"What if _what's_ the reason this happened?" Hinata asks, brow scrunched in confusion. _Hey,_ Kageyama thinks, _that actually does look like me._ He snaps himself out of it.

"What if fucking made us switch?" Kageyama says urgently.

"Kageyama! Don't be vulgar with my mouth!" Hinata says, and then realization dawns. "Oh! Wait, but then what if—"

"We just have to fuck again—"

 _"Kage-YAMA_ —"

"—to switch back?!" Kageyama exclaims.

"Yes!"

"We have to skip practice for today—" Kageyama starts to say, but a voice from the gym halts him.

"Senpai!" someone calls, and they both turn to see one of their bright-eyed first year teammates looking out of the gym doors. He leans inside. "Guys! Kageyama-senpai and Hinata-senpai came!"

They can hear the ecstatic cheering even from this far away. Forlornly, they exchange glances.

*

Practice is a disaster. Fortunately, given the timing (the day after Nationals), they aren't really impacting the team, but Kageyama nearly gives them both away after being forced to watch Hinata, in his body, completely botch his fourth straight attempt at a set in a row.

"Kageyama-san, are you feeling alright?" one of their teammates asks.

Hinata doesn't respond at first and then jerks around to face him. "Y-yeah!" he says, far too cheerfully, and then immediately overcorrects to an angry scowl. "I mean, _yeah._ Obviously."

"Oy!" Kageyama shouts at him. "Take this seriously, dumbass!"

Everyone stares at him for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"That was perfect, Hinata-senpai!"

"It sounded exactly like him!"

Belatedly, Kageyama realizes they mean he sounded exactly like himself. Over the tops of his teammates (disconcertingly tall) heads, he spies Hinata mouthing, _smile._

He smiles. The laughter stops abruptly.

"Woah," one of their teammates says, "you can even do… _that_ , too…"

Kageyama sighs and hangs his head. "Let's just… run that play again, okay?"

For his part, Kageyama finds being in Hinata's body to be something like what he imagines being behind the wheel of a sports car would be like. It's like the engine is constantly running, and if he ever puts it in drive… the first time he runs up for a spike, he almost collides with the net. The first time he _jumps…_

"Shouyou, are you okay?!"

He ends up flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the gym, the wind knocked out of him. He's been watching Hinata for three years straight, he knows that jump inside and out, but actually managing to do it himself—it really feels like flying. That alone shocks him enough into being unprepared for the landing (which is much farther away than he's used to).

A hand appears in his line of sight and he blinks up at himself.

"Not a bad jump," Hinata says, looking equal parts amused and exasperated. "You can definitely get even higher, though."

_Oh, it's on._

"Maybe," Kageyama admits, "and you can't possibly be that bad at tosses after all this time."

Hinata's grin is almost as scary as Kageyama's usual one.

Practice doesn't stop being a disaster, but it's a fun one. After practice…

"We'll lock up the club room," Hinata tells everyone, which Kageyama had fallen into the habit of doing at the start of that year. In what seems like no time at all, it's just the two of them left behind.

"Why'd you say that?" Kageyama asks him. "We need to get out of here and try to—"

Hinata grins at him and pulls something out of his bag, dangling it in front of Kageyama's nose. Kageyama stares at him.

"You brought _lube_ with you? _Why?"_

"You never know when you might need it!" Hinata singsongs.

Kageyama has to stand on his toes to grab the top of his own head, but Hinata squawks like normal (as normally as he can with Kageyama's much deeper voice, anyway).

_"Why would we need it today?"_

"We _do_ need it today, though!"

"We only realized that later!"

"Okay, okay!" Hinata says, and Kageyama lets go of him so he can straighten up. "I guess I was… curious…" He squeaks at Kageyama's expression. "And now we've got to anyway so you can't really be mad at me—"

Kageyama waves him off, stroking his chin in thought. He's not going to admit it outright, but, he supposes, he's had some questions at the back of his mind as well. However…

"How do we do it?" he asks.

"Huh?" Hinata responds dumbly.

"What do we do to change back?" Kageyama explains. "Last night, it was me in you. But now I'm already _in_ you—"

He watches his own face turn extremely red, although Hinata nods gamely, and says, "I think I have to top while I'm in your body."

Kageyama starts to nod, and then says, "Wait, what? Why?"

"It covers two bases!" Hinata says. "If it's got to be the same way around, then we've got that covered. But if it has to be me topping—"

"It covers two bases either way!" Kageyama hisses. "And you've never topped before."

"You've done it _once,"_ Hinata points out.

"Fine!" Kageyama says. "It's your butt, anyway!"

This seems to give Hinata pause. "Uh…"

"Nope, too late now," Kageyama says. "Gimme the lube.

A few minutes later, he has determined that everything is _weird._ They end up having Hinata finger him, because, "It's _my_ body, I know how it works," and this is a solid argument, but it means Kageyama has to look at himself while Hinata contorts his face into the most alarming series of facial expressions as he pokes his fingers around inside his—Kageyama's— _their_ butt. Kageyama covers his face with his hand.

"What?" Hinata asks immediately.

"What do you _think?"_ Kageyama snaps. "I don't want to look at myself while we're doing us."

"Uh… wait, what?" Hinata asks.

"I don't even know anymore!"

"Okay, well—" Hinata says, "how are you feeling? In general?"

"I don't know," Kageyama says. "Wet?" He wriggles his bottom and Hinata's fingers shift inside him. It wouldn't be _bad,_ but, well.

"Uh, right," Hinata says. "Okay, maybe don't look at me." Kageyama already isn't, but he keeps on not looking. After a moment, Hinata starts talking again, maybe because it's awkward trying to finger someone who looks exactly like him while that person ignores him entirely. "Um… l-last night…"

Kageyama sucks in a breath as Hinata twists his fingers. Kind of intense, but also kinda nice, he thinks. "Y-yeah?"

"W-well," Hinata says, sounding nervous, "it just… I really liked it. What we did. Even this part, I just thought… I was really happy to be with you, I guess."

Kageyama flushes all over. "Oh. I—me, too." He gasps—Hinata has started scissoring his fingers—and he wonders if it's just because he's not used to this body, but he can't help but think that they feel so _long._ Hinata has another hand braced against his thigh, and with his fingers splayed, they can wrap so far around it, because Hinata is so small—is this what it always feels like to him, when Kageyama touches him?

He bites his lip and groans, back arching.

"How is it now?" Hinata breathes, and even in the eager gust of the wrong voice, Kageyama can still hear him.

 _"F-fuck,"_ is all he manages to get out, and Hinata doesn't seem upset about it, this time.

The best (and least awkward) way they figure out to do it, eventually, is to put Kageyama on his knees, with Hinata behind him. This way, neither one of them has to look at their own faces, which Kageyama thinks is probably the best decision they've made all day, as Hinata pushes slowly and carefully inside him.

 _It's not my butt,_ he thinks, _it's_ not _my butt, it's not_ my _butt—_

This thought is, unfortunately, offset by a repeating mantra of _that's my dick… that's my dick, that is_ my dick—

"I think that's all the way—" Hinata pants, "oh, _wow,_ that's tight—did it f-feel like this for—"

 _"Probably,"_ Kageyama gasps. "Hinata, _move_ —"

"R-right—"

Hinata pulls out of him and then rolls his hips back in, and Kageyama grunts and huffs. It's—distressingly good like this, now that he doesn't have to _see_ himself, only has to feel Hinata moving inside him—the same way he was inside Hinata last night, he remembers, and he groans.

Hinata grips his hips tighter, works his hand faster over Kageyama's cock. "F-feels really good, right?" he asks, desperate sounding. "It was—so, _so_ good last night—I'd been thinking about you for so long—"

"Me too," Kageyama manages to tell him, "me too—"

It feels different when he comes, too—in his own body it's slower, it rolls through him from his toes and his fingers all the way up to his face, it makes him shake in surges, stronger and stronger until suddenly it leaves him limp and sated.

In Hinata, it's like a rush, a bursting—behind his eyelids, in the pit of his stomach, in his balls. He cries out, right before he shoots his load all over the jacket he put down on the floor under him.

Hinata comes in him and it should be unbearably weird, but Kageyama can't stop thinking about how it feels, as Hinata's hips spasm into him—Hinata wanted that yesterday. He enjoyed that.

When Hinata pulls out of him, he wraps his arms around Kageyama's waist before Kageyama can move, pressing his face into Kageyama's skin.

"Hinata?"

"Sorry," Hinata says, his voice oddly choked. "I just like—I just want to be with you. Even though we're grad—even now that…"

Kageyama nods, and folds his hand over the top of Hinata's. "Dumbass," he says, "what do you think forever means?"

Hinata sniffs, and laughs. "I don't know yet. But I definitely wanna find out."

*

Kageyama wakes with a gasp, sitting upright in bed. It's three a.m., according to the clock on the nightstand. Next to him, Hinata stirs awake.

"Bwuh?" he asks blearily. "What is it?"

Kageyama looks around their darkened bedroom in their apartment, where they've lived together for seven years. He looks back down at Hinata, who is squinting at him, still mostly asleep.

"I…" Kageyama says, "I dreamed about us winning nationals, again."

"Oh," Hinata murmurs, and then scoots closer to him sleepily. "That's a good dream."

"Yeah," Kageyama agrees, settling back down next to his husband. "Sorry I woke you."

"S'alright," Hinata says with a yawn. "Night, Tobi, love you."

Kageyama drapes his arm over Hinata's waist. "You too, Shou."

He falls back asleep feeling like maybe there was more to the dream than just the thing about nationals… but that's definitely the most important part, for sure.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more 2017 KageHina Kinktober stories, I'm posting them all to **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2017/profile)**. 
> 
> The 2016 collection is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016/profile)! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
